happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Teddy or Not
Teddy or Not is a HTFF episode. Plot The episode starts with Huggly making a cute pose for Snapshot, who shortly turns to a passing Emojie and decides to take her photo instead, much to Huggly's envy. Snapshot tells Emojie to say "trick or treat!" in front of the camera after she fills her pumpkin with candy. Sneaking up on her, Huggly yanks off Emojie's mask right before the shot is taken. Snapshot tries to refrain from puking at the sight of Emojie's distorted face. Emojie violently removes Snapshot's camera, decapitating him with the neckband, before tossing it a fleeing Huggly. Medea is shown in her cave pouring a bunch of potions into her cauldron. She is unexpectedly met by Huggly, who demands to be made cuter. Suddenly, Emojie tracks him down and tosses him into Medea's cauldron where he dissolves. Emojie peacefully leaves with a satisfied nod. Medea looks at Huggly's bones floating in her mixture and then at a teddy bear sitting on a shelf with several voodoo dolls, coming up with a solution. She dunks the teddy into the pot and chants an incantation. As she pulls the teddy out, it gasps for air. Huggly is shown his new vessel and quickly fancies his cuter appearance. His demeanor soon takes a toll when he is unable to reach the door knob and enter his house, much less grip the keys he left under his mat. Huggly realizes he will need a new place to stay. At the side of a popular trail, he lays motionless in anticipation for a passer-by to take him. Soon enough, Quist picks him up and decides to bring him home in the basket of her bike. Once at home, Quist introduces her new toy to all her other stuffed friends. She places Huggly down next to Nuppet before hearing the kettle. After she is gone, Huggly begins tearing apart the other toys, but suddenly stops to see Nuppet doing the same. Each assuming only one of them is worthy of Quist's love, they begin fighting each other. Quist hears a rip sound, returning to her bedroom to see Huggly ripped at the seams. She begins stitching him back together. However, she stops to answer her door, leaving the needle and yarn dangling from the teddy's forehead. Todd makes his way into Quist's house to deliver her birthday presents: an assortment of photos of himself. Nuppet and Huggly attempt to fight again, but lay motionless just as Todd and Quist turn their heads at them. Quist decides to display the photos. As Todd prides himself about his perfect gift, Huggly wraps the otter's legs together with yarn and topples him over. Todd becomes puzzled as the two purple toys stare at him in sentience, but is helpless when they start clobbering him, all while Quist remains oblivious. With Todd neutralized, the toys go back to facing off. Huggly manages to pin down Nuppet by stitching him to the carpet. Then he pulls on Nuppet's upper and lower jaw until the puppet's mouth (and head) is torn in half. Quist hears her dog whimpering and lets it out of its cage. The pup grabs Huggly by the teeth and shakes him around before accidentally tossing him out an open window. Quist returns to find her beloved puppet damaged and is quick to blame her dog and cage it again. Huggly tries to climb back up the window, but hears someone else approaching and puts on his motionless act before the stranger picks him up. Huggly's new owner turns out to be Emojie. She places the teddy down on a table and impales him with needles like a voodoo doll in hopes of torturing the real Huggly, which unbeknownst to her, she is. Deaths #Snapshot is decapitated by the neckstrap of his camera. #Huggly is melted by Medea's mixture (revived as a teddy). #Todd is beaten severely by Nuppet and Huggly. #Nuppet's head is ripped in half by Huggly. Injuries #Huggly is ripped open and then pierced by needles. Trivia *Starting in this episode, Huggly is now a living teddy bear. *This marks the second time Medea turns a character into a toy, the first being Be a Doll. *Quist's dog resembles Whistle, but is black and white. Category:Season 115 episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Episodes That mark permanent changes to a character